When Everything Isn't Enough
by picturebookgirl
Summary: Bella Swan had it all, the car, the boy, the status. But what happens when the Cullens move into Forks and pretty boy Edward Cullen pays too much attention to loser girl Lauren instead of Bella? And why does she feel jealous? AU, R/R please! :D


_Bella Swan had it all. The car, the boy, the status... everything. And since her father is the head police chief, his status makes her the official It girl of Forks. But what happens when the Cullens take this little town by storm? And when pretty boy Edward Cullen pays too much attention to loser girl Lauren instead of Bella, how come she feels jealous? R/R please!_

--

-**wheneverythingisn'tenough-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He can't take a joke**

* * *

"A new family moved into that big house yesterday," Chief Swan mentioned at the breakfast table.

Isabella "Bella" Swan just yawned and carried on filing her nails.

Chief Swan sighed and carried on eating his bacon and eggs.

But secretly, Bella was listening to everything he was saying. A new family could be either good or bad. Good that there might be hot guys or trendy girls that she might recruit in her exclusive clique (because everyone in Forks was a total yawn and new usually equals to exciting) but bad that they might disturb this town that she has in her reign.

But number two was pretty unlikely because nobody can or would dare upstage Bella Swan. Her father was the head police chief and being his daughter meant instant status. She was the most popular girl in Forks High School as well as having the flashiest car (a sleek silver mini cooper) and had snagged the hottest guy, Mike Newton. On top of all that, she had a killer wardrobe. Bella Swan had, literally, everything.

Bella looked up from her nails and saw the time shown on the clock above her father's head. 8.30 am. She sighed and stood up.

She unhooked her oversized handbag that doubled as her schoolbag from her chair and slung it over one shoulder, her pleated miniskirt swishing around her stick thin thighs. Unhooking her car keys from the key hanger, she opened the front door and said a quick goodbye to her father.

"Aren't you going to eat any breakfast?" Chief Swan called as she made her way down the garden pathway as best as she could with her Ugg boots on her feet.

"Are you kidding me?!" She called back. "Since when have I eaten breakfast?"

Chief Swan sighed as he sat back down to finish his cold coffee. At least he tried.

--

Bella made her way to school and saw that her usual parking spot had been taken by a shiny, silver Volvo. She gasped in shock and awe that someone would actually take her parking spot. It was an unwritten rule in Forks High School that parking space no.7 was hers and hers alone.

She grumbled in her car seat for a while but since she was late, she had to circle around the parking lot for another one. There was only two and they were probably the furthest ones from the school.

She squeezed her mini into the tiny space and turned the engine off. She got out of the car and slid the shades up onto her forehead. The upside was that nobody had seen what had just happened but the downside was that she was now late. And that meant that she was going to get a detention which there was no way she could fit into her full social schedule.

Bella made her way across the lot and into the office. She signed in the late book which got her a glare from the office lady. She rolled her eyes and blew a huge pink bubble in her face.

She made her way to her first class, English, and walked straight into the classroom, not bothered by the stares that her classmates and teacher bored into her. Bella made her way to the back of the class ignoring the teachers request for her late note. She sat down and pulled out her phone. The teacher rolled his eyes and carried on writing on the board.

After sending Angela Weber, her second-in-command a quick text, Bella scanned her eyes around the room. She sniffed in boredom as she realised that nothing had changed. She was about to go back to her phone and text Mike when she saw HIM.

He was sitting in the middle of the room, on the desk farthest away from the windows. He was leaning back into his chair and had his head tilted slightly towards the back of the class so Bella could see his gorgeousness. She gasped as he turned his head fully and caught her staring at him. He stared back at her with a puzzled look on his beautiful face. He then quickly turned away, looking slightly frozen.

Suddenly, texting Mike doesn't seem so important anymore. She had to know the boy's name. _He looks new,_ Bella mused,_ he must be part of the new family Dad was talking about this morning._

She thought back to the conversation to see if her dad had said anything important about the boy or his family. She sighed in frustration when she realised that her dad hadn't said anything of importance.

Bella glanced at the clock on the wall at the front of the room. Another 35 minutes of this period. She looked around and saw that her fellow classmates were copying down the notes on the board. She scoffed and smiled to herself. She didn't need to copy down any notes since she just paid the geeks to give her their notes.

The teacher glared at her and motioned to the board, signalling her that she should start copying. She smirked and shrugged and stared to file her nails.

The teacher sighed and started to write again. At least he tried.

--

The bell rang, sending Bella out of her daydream. She shook her head, letting her dark brown curls cascade around her shoulders. She slung her bag over one shoulder and quickly made her way out of the classroom. She waited to one side of the door. Then, the boy came out of the classroom.

_He looks even more gorgeous up close, _she thought dreamily to herself. She then walked up to him so they were face to face and "accidentally on purpose" bumped herself onto him and letting the contents of her schoolbag fall onto the hard floor.

"Ooops! Sorry! I'm always so clumsy, you see," Bella said and bent down, flashing the auburn haired boy a small dose of her Victoria's Secret panties. She sneaked a glance to see his reaction but he didn't look at all fazed. Instead, he bent down and started to help her pick up her things.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you running into me." The boy's voice sounded like honey and when he said the sentence, it sounded almost song-like.

They carried on picking up Bella's books. Then, the boy reached for the last book the same time as Bella did. Their hands brushed and Bella pulled away quickly, surprised at how cold his hands were.

"Wow. What have you done? Put your hand in the freezer or something?" Bella asked, not meaning to be rude but sounding rude anyway.

The boy stiffened, and straightened up; leaving the books he had picked up on the ground next to her. Without another word, he walked away, leaving Bella all alone of the cold floor.

"Hey! I didn't mean what I said" Bella called out, swiping her books with one hand and running after him. But it was all in vain; she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Jeez, can't he take a joke?" she grumbled to herself, as she stuffed her books back into her handbag. She quickly walked to her next class, not caring that she was yet again late for another class.

--

_**This is my first Twilight fic, so I hope I did ok? You can tell me so by reviewing! :D**_

**_SkyexHIGH_**


End file.
